As a process for producing an isoxazoline derivative useful as a herbicide, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 308857/2002 discloses Production Examples of isoxazoline derivatives having a pyrazole ring wherein starting material having an isoxazoline ring is reacted with sodium hydrosulfide hydrate, followed by a reaction with 4-bromomethyl-5-chloro-1-phenyl-3-trifluoromethyl-1H-pyrazole in the presence of potassium carbonate and Rongalit.
An object of the invention is to provide useful production intermediates for the above isoxazoline derivatives and processes for production of the intermediates.